A Going Concern
by The White Darkness
Summary: An invitation to a social event from a friend spirals into an odd series of events for one Harry James Potter.


A disclaimer: Nothing you see here today is mine, although I still would love to hear back from you guys in any way, shape or form be it reviews or PM's, thanks and have a good one and see you next time.

"Last Call!" Harry gave a loud shout as the last patrons shuffled out the door onto the empty streets of London on this quiet Thursday night. Harry walked around the bar picking up the empty glasses as he reflected on working at The Old Fox, a small bar in the middle of Muggle London. He enjoyed working here, it provided his life some down time compared to the hectic life he had led previously. After graduating Hogwarts, Harry had always thought about going to work for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, catching dark wizards and stopping crime. Though after the war and finishing his last year at Hogwarts, he felt tired and just wanted to relax for a year. Quickly after that one year turned into two and with his friends all moving on with their lives he eventually decided he should too. Harry had remembered his first night finding The Old Fox where he first met the owner William, it was currently empty which was not surprising considering the heavy rain that blanketed the streets outside. The two talked for hours about everything, about life, of women, of sports and everything in between. Eventually the question of employment came into the conversation and after finding out that Harry was unemployed Williams offered him a job at the bar who needed someone to work on the nights he wasn't there. After Harry had thought about it for a moment he graciously accepted the job, as he didn't want money to become too much of an issue.

After Harry had put away the glasses and started wiping down the tables he mulled over how the bar had changed during his tenure tending the bar. The same ten bar stools lined the bar proper, backed by a few empty tables scattered across the floor in an unorganized manner. The bar shelves themselves were still very well stocked, lined with all types of different alcohol ranging from whiskey to wine. Though for its well-stocked and colourful bar the only drinks the patrons seemed to order, where the standard of beer or whiskey. Though for its dingy outward appearance in-between the side streets of London, it did not attract the lesser side of the city. Nor did it attract the classier end, it was just a small little pub that offered comfort to a few of the working class men the frequented its taps.

Harry hurried up and grabbed his keys off one of the old wooden stools closest to the door. As he locked up and started walking home on the cool clear midsummer, he noticed as he pulled his key out of the lock that the streets were surprisingly empty, it wasn't too surprising considering the time he was heading home at. Harry lived alone in his flat, though he wasn't alone often since both Hermione and Ron had a key to his place and consistently visited as they both had their own flats in the surrounding area. They all lived in separate flats as they each wanted their own privacy with their own lives moving forward at different paces. When they first left Hogwarts, Harry was in a relationship with Ginny, and Hermione and Ron had stopped talking to each other after their own failed attempt at a relationship. That had been a couple of years ago now, but it was still a touch awkward between them. Neither Ron nor Hermione explained what happened after they visited Australia to find Hermione's parents, but whatever had happened put a definite rift between them. They did not talk to each other for the next four months, which had annoyed Harry to no end, seeing as how they had used him as an intermediate for conversation.

Ginny and Harry's relationship had run its course, just six months ago, Harry had just felt like their relationship had become more of a chore or a force of habit than anything else and the only thing keeping it alive was his relation to her family. The months leading up to the breakup they started having more and more arguments until one night after a particularly heated argument they mutually decided to stop their relationship. It clearly wasn't working and after all the time they had put into it it was better to just move on. Since then, Harry hadn't done too much in the dating scene, he had had a couple dates here and there, but nothing serious and he was content with that. He was content with life at the moment, having a simple routine and that pleased him.

When Harry arrived at his flat he had noticed that his cherry wood door was already unlocked much to his surprise. '_Did I leave the door unlocked?'_ Harry thought to himself. He slowly opened the door cautiously and hung up his keys on the wall. As soon as he walked in he was greeted by a large mound of bushy brown hair that nearly tackled him to the ground.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione's voice muffled by his shirt "My God, you smell like a bar!" She joked.

Harry smiled through his exhaustion at her bland attempt at humor, "Ha-ha Hermione very funny, now what caused you to break into my flat at three in the morning?" Harry asked as they slowly parted.

Hermione took a step back and crossed her arms after straightening out her white button up blouse. "Well, something came up." She wasn't meeting Harry's eyes though if she had,

Harry noticed how her gaze immediately shifted towards the television that was in the corner of Harry's flat. "What happened?" He asked fidgeting slightly, worried about what happened.

Hermione shuffled her feet before hastily saying, "You know that event Gringotts is holding tomorrow for international bankers?" She hesitated for a moment, looking up at Harry as if to quickly judge his reaction, "Well the person I was supposed to go with was sent to Sweden for work and I've already paid for his seat so I was curious to know if you wanted to join me tomorrow night? You don't have to I was just wondering if you wanted a night out since all you seem to do is work now a days." She trailed off as she looked back at Harry, his face devoid of all emotion.

Harry sighed as he walked into the kitchen to fill himself a glass of water, "I don't know Hermione, you out of all people should know the goblins still don't trust me." Harry was referring back to the war when he had to break into Gringotts to steal one of the last horcruxes. Ever since then there was a mutual distrust between Harry and the goblins. What with Griphook betraying Harry and Harry in return stealing a dragon to escape. Of course the goblins demanded Harry pay for all the damages and fortunately with help from the Ministry and his parent's former wealth he was able to pay off Gringotts. Though it didn't leave him with a lot left over as dragons it seemed cost a fair amount to replace.

Hermione could tell he didn't want to go, though she felt she couldn't change his stubborn mind, she pleaded "Please Harry, it will be fine trust me, you've already paid for all the damages, and they won't mind you being there. Just don't go down to the vaults by yourself if you are worried. Please come with me Harry, I don't want to go alone."

Harry finished his water as he ran a hand through his thick set of messy black hair. "Fine Hermione I'll go." He sighed, "But you owe me after this big time." He promised

Hermione clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh, thank you so much Harry. Now it is formal so you do need to wear dress robes, I'm sure that won't be a problem right." Hermione was practically bouncing up and down where she stood.

"No Hermione of course that won't be a problem, though I am already starting to regret this decision." He said honestly as he leaned against the counter, a smile tugging at his lips watching the excitement in Hermione.

"Oh, don't be so sour about it. We will have fun, I'm sure of it. Now, listen it starts at seven o'clock in the evening, so make sure you are there on time, I don't want to be left waiting." She smiled as she said "Now I'm going to go as I am exhausted." Just before she apparated away, she turned to look at Harry and said "Oh and Harry do _try_ to have a good time." She smiled as she turned on her heal and vanished with a loud _Pop!_

"Merlin, Harry what have you gotten yourself into" He said to himself as he leaned his back against the door locking the deadbolt as he did. He sighed once more as he shut the television off and went to bed. _'Well, at the very least tomorrow will be interesting.'_ Was his last thought as he tucked into bed and shut the lights off with a wave of his wand.


End file.
